Overly Cautious
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Taurik is behaving overly cautious around Sito lately... Find out why :- Fluff at it's finest! Taurik/Sito pairing.


Ensign Sito was sitting down happily and enjoying her hot cup of chocolate. Nobody was around so she could enjoy it without having to worry about it being taken away from her, or so she thought for in that instant the door chimed and in came Taurik.

"Jaxa, how are you…" He took a deep breath and quickly strode over so that he was standing right next to her.

"Is that chocolate you are drinking?"

"N..err….urr….geee… yes." She finally said as she hung her head.

Taurik took a seat next to her, but she still refused to look at him.

"Jaxa.."

She still wouldn't look at him.

"Jaxa, look at me."

She did as he asked and saw that he had a small smile but his eyes… his eyes spoke volumes to her. They were his way of saying that he loved her. He lifted his hand towards her and she lifted hers in turn, a smile now on her face as well.

"Taurik.. I… I…" She turned around and suddenly began sneezing.

"I'm sorry I.. Achoo!"

"Jaxa.." He tried in between her sneezes.

"Hold that thought… Achoo!" She continued to sneeze and got up from her chair and headed towards the bathroom. Taurik looked to the side and sighed loudly.  
When it seemed that she had finally stopped sneezing, she came over to him again and he watched as if completely in awe of her.

"You look beautiful." He said in his deep silky voice.  
She sat next to him again and he immediately placed his fingers gently on her temple.

"You've had 7.13% more sneezing episodes than the day before; don't you think that you should see Doctor Crusher about this?"

"Taurik, this reaction is perfectly normal!"

"AND.." He continued. "You are drinking chocolate which Doctor Crusher said would have unknown effects to.."

"Oh!" She said as she interrupted him. "Where are my manners, did you want some?" She said as she held the cup out to him, the smell wafting towards him and enticing both his sense of desire for her and for the drink in itself."  
He looked at the cup for a long moment before he looked back up at her. "We shouldn't." He said in a low whisper.

She set the cup down and took his hands in hers before she finally placed them over her swelling mid-section. Taurik immediately closed his eyes and concentrated on their unborn child. "He is asleep."

He kept pressing his fingers lightly around her mid-section and his brow suddenly shot up. "I stand corrected; I seemed to have woken him, perhaps if I play some lute music, it will go back to.. ."  
She placed her hands over his and gave him a warm smile.

"Taurik, it's ok. He wakes up and goes back to sleep all the time." She suddenly cringed and sucked her teeth in pain.

"What is it?" Taurik said with some slight alarm in his voice, his dark eyes growing wider.

"My feet, they hurt. They've been swelling."  
Immediately, Taurik bent down and picked up her small feet and placed them on his lap, removing her special shoes that Doctor Crusher prescribed and carefully began kneading her left foot with his skilled fingers.  
She let her head fall back slightly as she let out a low pleasurable moan. "That feels wonderful, I've been on my feet for only three hours but it felt like an eternity."

"Jaxa, I believe we should discuss the issue of you taking an early leave of your duties. I can speak to the lieutenant on your behalf and.."

"Taurik." She said softly with a smile. "I'll be fine; our baby will be fine; I promise."

He sighed loudly again and switched from her left foot to the right one. "I know, but there is no harm in being cautious."

She looked up and suddenly remembered something Lavelle told her earlier. "Computer, what time is it?"

"1850 hours" The computer replied.

She looked up at him. "You're going to be late for poker."

He continued to massage her feet but then suddenly stopped and carefully placed her feet back on the floor before he moved closer to her and this time wrapped his arms around her so that his hands folded in the very center of her mid-section.  
He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I have a previous engagement to spend the evening with the mother of my unborn child."

She leaned against him, suddenly overcome with emotion. Perhaps a side effect of pregnancy, she couldn't be certain. He could sense it through their bond, and her change in breathing patterns.

"I love you Taurik, and I love our child." She whispered.

He allowed himself a small smile as he replied: "As do I Jaxa, as do I."


End file.
